The instant invention relates to hammock constructions and more particularly to a hammock construction with a replaceable hammock material and an adjustable hanger assembly.
A variety of hammock constructions have heretofore been known in the art. However, none of the prior art hammock constructions have included means for easily replacing the hammock material of the hammock when the hammock material becomes worn from use. Typically, the hammock portion of a hammock construction is integrally constructed with the hanger portion. Accordingly, when the hammock portion of the hammock construction becomes worn or torn, both the hammock and hanger portions must be completely replaced. Another drawback to the prior art hammock constructions is that the frame structure, in particular the supporting arms, are not designed with any type of flexibility to absorb upward and downward movement of the hammock during use.
The instant invention provides a hammock construction comprising an elongated, aluminum tubular frame having symmetrical serpentine ends which are supported above a supporting surface, and further comprises a hammock which is supported between the end portions of the frame with adjustable hanger assemblies. The frame is supported on the supporting surface either by two transverse legs, or by a pedestal which is secured to the supporting surface. The pedestal includes a bearing assembly which allows rotation of the frame with respect to the pedestal base. The hanger assemblies each consist of an extension rod connected to a respective end of the frame, a V-shaped hanger rod and a hanger spar. The extension rod includes a plurality of reverse, or serpentine, bends therein which are operative for adjustably receiving the hanger rod therein. The hanger spar consists of an elongated tubular rod having a longitudinal slot, or groove, therein. The V-shaped hanger rod comprises two legs which diverge outwardly from an apex terminating in free ends. The free ends of the hanger rod are bent inwardly and are received into the open ends of the tubular hanger spar. The ends of the hammock fabric are folded over to form a loop, and a length of cordage is extended through the loop. The loop and cordage at each end of the hammock are slidably received into the longitudinal slots in the hanger spars similar to the way a sail is received into the spar of a sail mast. The apexes of the hanger rods are received into one of the serpentine bends in the extension rods at each end of the frame to suspend the hammock between the two end portions of the frame. The hammock position may be adjusted by moving the hanger rod apex to different serpentine bends up and down the length of the extension rods. The spar-type construction of the hanger assemblies allow the hammock fabric to be easily removed and replaced with another type or color fabric, or to be replaced when damaged.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a hammock construction having a flexible frame structure.
It is another object to provide a hammock construction with means for replacing or substituting only the fabric hammock portion thereof.
It is another object to provide a hammock construction with an adjustable hanger assembly.
It is still another object to provide a hammock construction that is supported on a rotatable central pedestal.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.